February 9, 2013
The 737th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on February 9, 2013. It was hosted by Justin Bieber who was also the musical guest and performed an acoustic version of "As Long as You Love Me" and "Nothing Like Us". Sketches *Super Bowl XLVII (Cold Opening) *The Californians (Show) *Bieber Doubles *Bravo (Commercial) *50's Romance (Musical Sketch) *The Miley Cyrus Show (Show) *Protective Brother *A Sexy Valentine's Day Message (Miscellaneous) *Valentine's Dance Cast *Super Bowl XLVII **Bill Hader as Dimitri **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Steve Tasker **Jay Pharoah as Shannon Sharpe **Tim Robinson as Bill Cowher **Jason Sudeikis as Dan Marino **Kenan Thompson as James Brown II *Opening Monologue **Justin Bieber **Whoopi Goldberg **Michael Patrick O'Brien as the audience member **Kenan Thompson *The Californians **Justin Bieber as the runaway kid **Fred Armisen as Stewart **Vanessa Bayer as Rosa **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) and Devin **Taran Killam as Todd Garnes **Kate McKinnon as one of the police officers **Tim Robinson as one of the police officers **Cecily Strong as Jaya **Kenan Thompson as Trey *Bieber Doubles **Justin Bieber **Fred Armisen as Bieber # 8 **Vanessa Bayer as one of the doubles **Aidy Bryant as Bieber # 12 **Bill Hader as Bieber # 7 **Taran Killam as Bieber # 5 **Kate McKinnon as Ellen DeGeneres **Bobby Moynihan as Bieber # 11 **Nasim Pedrad as one of the doubles **Jay Pharoah as one of the doubles **Tim Robinson as one of the doubles **Cecily Strong as one of the doubles **Jason Sudeikis as Steve **Kenan Thompson as one of the doubles *Bravo **Justin Bieber as one of the guys **Fred Armisen as Radu **Vanessa Bayer as Danessa **Aidy Bryant as one of the girls **Bill Hader as one of the guys **Taran Killam as Jax's dentist **Bobby Moynihan as Dominic **Nasim Pedrad as one of the girls **Tim Robinson as one of the guys **Cecily Strong as one of the girls **Jason Sudeikis as one of the guys *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Fred Armisen as one of King Richard III's best friends from growing up **Vanessa Bayer as one of King Richard III's best friends from growing up **Kenan Thompson as Corey *50's Romance **Justin Bieber as Billy Zuccarelli **Fred Armisen as one of the friends **Vanessa Bayer as one of the friends **Aidy Bryant as Phoebe **Bill Hader as one of the friends **Taran Killam as one of the friends **Kate McKinnon as one of the friends **Nasim Pedrad as one of the friends **Tim Robinson as one of the friends **Cecily Strong as Angie **Kenan Thompson as one of the friends *The Miley Cyrus Show **Justin Bieber as Pete DeFalco **Vanessa Bayer as Miley Cyrus **Taran Killam as Liam Hemsworth **Bobby Moynihan as the drummer **Tim Robinson as the priest **Jason Sudeikis as Billy Ray Cyrus *Protective Brother **Justin Bieber as Michael **Vanessa Bayer as the mother **Taran Killam as Eddie **Nasim Pedrad as Heather **Jason Sudeikis as the father *Valentine's Dance **Justin Bieber as Bryce Dunham **Vanessa Bayer as Vice-Principal **Nasim Pedrad as Mary **Jay Pharoah as Daniel Frye **Kenan Thompson as Steve Kane Notes/Trivia *Whoopi Goldberg appeared in the opening monologue and introduced Bieber's first performance. *With this episode, Bieber is the youngest male in SNL history to simultaneously be host and musical guest. Category:Season 38 Episodes